There is an urgent need for more effective treatments for psychiatric disorders characterized by negative affect (Affective Disorders or ADs), such as major depressive disorder (MDD), post-traumatic stress disorder (PTSD), and anxiety disorders. Such ADs are common, disabling and costly. Indeed, an estimated 350 million people worldwide suffer from depression, which is the leading cause of disability in Americans ages 15-44. Novel interventions are needed as available therapies precipitate remission in only one third of subjects.